


Palette

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bridge is many colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palette

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



Green. Green was quirky. Green was the one who saw things differently. Green was his aura. Green was the one that went the best with yellow. Green was the color that he saw when he looked at himself in the mirror. Green was a follower, the one who saw things from a different viewpoint, the one who offered the suggestions that nobody else could come up with. Green was laughter and home and the sense of belonging.

Blue. Blue was Sky. And sky. And intelligence and a sense of order that needed to be followed. Blue was not the leader, although blue could be. The second. The intelligent one. The one who was supposed to be there to make the others be the best that they could be, to see the flaws in the logic. Blue still could be the funny one, but there was more responsibility attached to it, less time to relax. It was more important to explain things in a way that everyone else could understand. Harder to really be him. But blue was part of him now.

Red was the last, and the one that he ended up wearing the longest. Reds were the leaders. He had never thought of himself as a leader. It had been easy to think of himself as a green, slightly harder to think of himself as a blue. But red... Red was important. Red was the center of attention. Red was the one that everyone looked to when there was a problem. Red was the one who provided the solutions. Red was not something he had ever seen himself being. But now he was red, and red was him.

The first time he saw himself in red it made his eyes hurt, since his aura was such a mix now. He didn’t know how he would manage to be all three, but he would be all that and more. It didn’t matter how mixed his aura was, he was still who he was, and who he was was a Power Rangers. Green, Blue and Red, they were all a part of him, and he would use the colors and their strengths as well as he could. He was the quirky one, who knew when it was time to laugh. He was the one who could support the others when they needed him. And he could be the leader, who others could look up to. He was all three, and when he thought about it like that, suddenly his aura didn’t seem as garish anymore.


End file.
